Blue Moon
by Dark King
Summary: Seifer is in hiding when Quistis is sent to bring him to Edea as a special SeeD mission. Both blondes are broken and in pain but for two very different reason, watch as their slowly try to fix each other; while constantly risking to make it all that much worse. Rated M just to be safe, maybe language and scenes.
1. Drinks Suprise

Hello everyone, so I've seen this pairing a few times here and there and I'm starting to really like it. Well any feed back would be nice but I'll keep this story going until I figure out what to do with it; hope you enjoy. Please R&R .

_Hurt, dirty and used _ it was the main emotion he usually felt. Matron, his adoptive mother had used him….no that wasn't fully true, it wasn't her fault, he became a puppet none the less though. He wanted to be a knight, a leader but instead he became infected. Unable to act out his notions of valor but at least he got to give his rival a good fight here and there, but it wasn't worth it in the long run. He lost everything, he was no longer a general, no longer a knight, no longer even the leader of his posse, Fujin and Raijin both were forced to betray him and side with Squall and his gang of merry kids in their hope to bring him back to their old leader. Since then he was truly alone. He never was good at being a sweet lap dog but Seifer was good at acting in chaos and without the war there was no chaos so he just began acting out.

Fujin stayed with him the longest, she must have cared for him very deeply, but while he was under the spell she and Raijin became very close, 'I guess that my being under that spell broke even her connection with me' he bitterly thought, though he didn't even realize how much she cared until he was free again. He heard that they just started dating and he was happy for them; they worked well as a team and though they still kept in touch as often as they could he knew that soon there'd be no place for a wild card in their life if they wanted to settle down. Raijin even talked about Fujin speaking in sentences they last time they talked on the phone, but she refused to speak on the phone just yet, just sent her best wishes. Seifer barked out a laugh before he remembered his location. He was in a dingy bar far north where there only seemed to be two types of days, days with light snow fall and other days with light rain fall. The bar was dimly lit, the owner seeing no need in increasing his electric bill for people who came there solely due to it having the lowest prices in the city, in fact no expense noticeable could be seen anywhere, he wouldn't be surprised if it was 50 or 500 years old and just left to rot. There were a few regulars but everyone kept to themselves

The golden boy finally won, he now has Seifer's old girl, and while no longer wanted Rinoa like that it was still the thought that bothered him. He was the leader of Garden and the hero of the land. Even long ago when they fought without the chance of death between them and they both left a mark on the other's face he was the only one in trouble. Golden boy got off without so much as a slap on the wrist, Quistis little crush on Squall had ensured that it ended like that. It must be a bite in the butt to see Squall be with Rinoa if Quistis was dumb enough to stay around to watch that show. He finished his drink and left the bar, it was raining tonight so be flipped up his collar and headed home.

(Now in Garden)

Matron sat in Cid's old headmasters room while she looked at Quistis "there is someone I need you to help me find, a long lost soul…"

Quistis looked at Edea, the woman's face held a sweet loving look to it, just like the mother figure that she used to look up to, with none of the malice from the sorcerer wars. But Edea's eyes held more of a pain.

"Do we have a name and location?" Quistis asked in her normal professional tone, Edea's eyes had unnerved her but as far as Quistis could tell this should be just a normal grab and tag mission though the fact that Squall wasn't here was also odd, pondering these small threads that were appearing she added in "what about a team? Who will be assigned this mission?"

Edea smiled, Quistis was always the logical one, caring and understanding but knowing how to put the pieces together very quickly, if only the young blonde in front of her could find a match; Edea knew of Quistis infatuation towards Squall but never saw it going very far because Squall simply never let her in. that didn't matter now though, she wanted her family together one last time. And even though she always knew that Quistis would never get Squall for herself, the woman who sat across from her seemed to have never figured that out, which left a hollow mark in her heart something which more and more people were starting to notice as Quistis never did date or do much other than work.

"we have a name and we just received the location…"

"What is the mark's name?" Quistis cut Edea off, pulling out a datapad to gather the intel.

"The mark? This is not an assassination or even a forced retrieval I just want you to send a message to someone and try to convince them to come met me" Edea let out a sigh that she was holding in, maybe this trip would do the child before her some good as well "He is up north in a small town, living on the fringe, two of his friends finally came forward and told me his location. It would seem that he really did not want to be found for a while, but I have had Irvine looking for people who may know him for the last two months and we got lucky, they came to Garden just last night and were very helpful" Edea smiled at the memory though Quistis was still trying to see where this is going, it was starting to annoy her that she did not know all of what was going on and this was beginning to look a little too cloak and daggers for her liking. Irvine was on vacation for the last two months, or at least that is what she thought until just now, and there were no registered arrivals for last night which she was sure about since she spent most of last night helping a young new recruit learn the log system.

Quistis pinched the bridge of her nose "Can I at least get the name? what is going on Edea?"

"I want you to bring my lost son home…" Edea trailed off as the pain in her eyes came closer to the forefront, a raw emotion of guilt ran through her. Just then the door opened and a woman with silver hair and an eye patch walked in followed by a large man holding a staff.

"Find Seifir…PLEASE"

It took Quistis a moment before she realized that it was Fujin and Raijin standing before her and then the name clicked in her mind and it all became clear.

A/N well let me know? I'm bored so I'll keep writing for a bit unless if everyone hates the plot or my style, then I'll just give up and try hang gliding


	2. Leaving to where?

A/N Well here we go again…now to make these two meet, that may help the story line progress, just a tad, ya'know?

Seifer kicked open the door to the dump he called a home. It was so bad that it made the bar look elegant '_I still need to figure out what is causing that smell'_ but since the landlord disappeared he didn't need to pay rent anymore and the place was the size of a wharehouse, and sometimes he suspected it was one in better times and the person he was paying rent to may not have even owned it. But in this dirty city anything could happen to anyone, and it was big enough for him to train without attracting any attention.

He didn't know why he kept training with Hyperion, but it was pretty much the only thing he could do. He did not have any other set of skills. He played with the idea of joining a local gang, maybe even taking over the city, but it would attract too much attention and thus he would no longer be off the grid.

He began his drunken workout, he was so used to being intoxicated that his body just adapted to it with only a small side effect of having a massive headache the next day that would force him to lay in bed for a day or two, but at least that prevented him from spending even more money on drinks. '_there's always a bright side, right?_' he bitterly thought. The next day's pain would at least make him feel something, with his pride as a knight and man broken, he could never stop feeling dirty but at least tomorrow the pain would override that feeling through sheer force.

(Stop, Garden time)

Quistis felt her mouth hanging open but couldn't quite close it just yet. If she heard correctly she was being sent to get Seifer, the man who tried to kill them all, multiple times and almost succeeded a few of those times.

She finally got enough control over her body and shut her mouth, though she was clenching her jaw and then had to force herself to stop that as well.

Edea watched Quistis change from shock to controlled emotion to finally relaxing her body, and while she was sure that Quistis was just forcing herself to look relaxed she has a pretty good feeling that the young woman before her was anything but relaxed on the inside.

Edea broke the silence "It has been two years since the war, and you're both 20 now so maybe he has changed. I remember the last time I saw him, he was not himself but being used and the boy I remember had too much pride to ever be used, isn't that why he never got very far as a SeeD? Not being able to follow orders"

"He never got very far because he was reckless, you can see that every time you look at Squall's face, that was because HE thought he was better than the rules" Quistis was having a hard time keeping herself under the smooth sense of control that she normally showed. Why was he bothering her so much now? She sometimes wondered about him but never enough to go looking "speaking of which why isn't Squall here? He is the head master of Garden so he should be the one to give this ….mission if that is what is being done here" Quistis hoped that this would help explain why no one knew of Irvine's true purpose the last two months.

"Squall doesn't know what I am asking of you" Edea said as if it was just a casual conversation about a flower. "so this is not a mission in the truest sense, you will have all the funds you need, from my personal reserve….he would not understand why I am asking my children to do this for me, not yet anyway" she trailed off preluding to something bigger but Quistis figured that whatever Edea had in mind would not be given away so easily. This was a dangerous game Edea was playing, Squall respected Cid and Edea and would often try to do less work to make Cid take over Garden, but at the end of the day Seed now belonged to Squall.

'_what is she getting at. If I accept and this gets out Squall could technically kick me out of SeeD, but…'_ Quistis looked at the woman they fought so hard against, the woman who gave them everything they had and never asked for anything back '_I guess I could do her one favor, it should be a quick go there give him the message, try not to kill each other and then come back. It'd be a week tops and I could use the time away from everyone anyway'_

"Fine" Quistis finally said after what seemed like ages for everyone else in the room. She may have only been twenty but sometimes people had the bad habit of seeing her as closer to forty, she was often very rigid. Her hair was still long and well kept but even it seemed to have lost all life and rarely moved unless if it was by a gust of wind. About a year ago she suddenly became more recluse and while people tried to get her to talk about it nothing ever seemed to have worked.

"Thank you" Edea eyes glowed with joy as she hoped that this would bring her family together at least, so they could all live in peace again and enjoy it this time. "You will leave tonight, there is a train in 2 hours I will take care of everything else. Plus I would give you access to my account, so spend as you see fit, just don't go shopping too much" Edea giggled slightly at the thought since even if Quistis bought a whole new wardrobe that would mean that the girl was having fun, so it would be worth it.

"Thank YOU" Fujin half said half screamed, it seemed like she was starting to talk more, but was having trouble with her tone. Raijin nodded from behind her "Thanks, ya'know"

Quistis returned the nod, the two former delinquents who became generals of an army seemed close, as if they were connected beyond just terrorizing others. It was an odd sight to say the least but maybe without their fearsome leader they were finally starting to think for themselves and behave. And that bought all of her thoughts back to the new problem, the beast, the wolf who tried to kill a lion.

Seifer.

He was never known for his understanding logical thinking, and for him to go this deep off the grid most likely meant that he was in some lawless area since no one has heard of him in even rumors for the last 18 months. And someone as powerful as him should be able to create a lot of rumors, but after 6 months of the war no one could tell where he was, where he was going or if he was even alive, Squall called of search for him since the post war tribunal said he was to be a free man since he was not in his right mind during the war.

(Quistis' room)

Quistis packed her things quickly, change of clothes, her new wardrobe was that of a white buttoned up blouse, knee high black boots and a skirt that went to about 6 inches from the boots (think Mitsuru from Persona 3 in a way) with a black jacket to protect her from the basic elements. She also had enough rations to last her a week in case there were no restaurants or safe eating places for a while. '_what am I doing? He could be stark raving mad by now'_ and the fact that only Fujin and Raijin seemed to have known where he was did not make it any more comforting. Her whip was on her side as it always was, even when sleeping. She also had basic medical supplies and toiletries.

There was a knock on the door that broke Quistis out of her mental state of figuring out how best to find him. She looked up to see Xu standing there "going somewhere?" Xu had a curious look on her face and her head was tilted slightly to the side.

"I…ummm yeah…" _damn it, I should have thought up a reason to be leaving, Edea said she'd take care of it all, but that's no good if I don't even know my reason for this "_vacation"_ in fact I don't even know what bloody message I'm supposed to deliver'_

"Quistis? What's going on?" Xu said, and only then did Quistis realize that she never did give a full answer.

"Yeah….vacation" she smiled as best as she could while Xu made her way to Quistis' bed and sat down.

"You're leaving when Irvine is getting back? It doesn't take a genius to see that something is going on. And….I'm worried about you, you haven't been yourself for a while now"

"It's nothing" Quistis cut her off not wanting to get into this again "I've got to go, train to catch" and with that she grabbed her bag.

"Be safe….those aren't items anyone needs for a nice safe vacation…I'm worried about you"Xu said to her friend's fading back. Xu knew something was going on, but had no idea on who to talk to. _'Irvine, he is connected in all of this, I'll find it something out from him' _ and with that Xu headed off with her own personal mission now in mind.

A/N well that's it for Ch 2. Sorry if its too wordy and not enough happening, I guess I just wanted to focus a bit more on Quistis this chapter to show her own secret pains (though I would be surprised if anyone knows what twisted deeds were done in my mind to her to really make her able to connect with Seifer, but if you'd like to guess, go right a head. And if its good enough Id even add it into the story.


	3. Finding hell

A/N well they should get to meeting this time around. But what did happen to her in the past? And what is Seifer like 'eh? I would admit that I like him because he is wild enough to be random but isn't just bratty, he actually tried in the past to do something he believed in but failed, badly. Just a fun character type to play with, you can make him sink so much lower into hell, only to slowly drag him back up. Well enjoy and review if you can, it'd let me know that someone other than my pup is liking this story (she doesn't even like it all that much yet :P)

(Garden's gate)

Edea stood there waiting for Quistis to arrive, she had a video chip in her hand which could only be played when it was touched by Seifer. A pretty cool invention to protect documents which was created after the war when there weren't many instances where such high security of files would be needed. Sure SeeD still had missions, but none were of the scale seen two years ago, they were back to protection, escort and the odd hit. But Squall wanted them to be more defenders of the peace than wildsmen seeking to aid in the destruction of everything around them.

Quistis finally arrived which caused Edea to smile, she did not expect her most orderly of children to run late, so that means that either she was having second thoughts about this or someone had stopped her to talk. It would be good for Quistis to smile more too, but at least interaction was good for her now stoic child.

"take this and give it to Seifer, we have no idea if he has changed his appearance or not since even Fujin hasn't seen him in almost 8 months and last time she saw him he was hiding most of him face behind a beard with long messy hair. Maybe you should make him come to you if you can" Edea suggested.

Quistis scoffed at the idea of Sefier running to her with open arms, even before he left they never really got along, but then again she never really did spend a lot of time one on one with him. Maybe that was her own doing she pondered.

"Okay, I'll spend a week tops looking for him, if I don't find him I'm coming back, and if I don't return assume I'm dead and just please give this up" Quistis requested, if she died it would be a sign to leave the beast alone and not sacrifice anyone else to him.

Quistis took the video chip and left for her train.

(on the train)

The train ride was up north where she would then board another two trains before taking a carriage to a nameless region where only small pockets of people gathered. Most of whom where outlaws or ex soldiers seeking to continue their own personal wars. That much time by herself got her thinking more and more about the Sefier she should remember, but found herself being unable to do so. '_was I really so consumed by Squall? How pathetic of me, all that focus on him and I did not even treat Sefier to half that much focus. I guess I was rough on him a bit. But that does not excuse his actions. No. nothing can excuse him; but I do owe him a chance I guess. I mean he can't be the worst person I've met when did he try to keep the students in line with that committee of his'_ she realized that she really never knew the man she was seeking out, far from as well as she knew the other members of the orphanage.

(let's just do a 2 and a half day time skip to when Quistis reaches the fringe of the area)

Quistis got out of the carriage and grabbed her bag, and stretched. She was finally here, now only to figure out how to find a man who did not want to be found and leave without getting killed by him or anyone else for that matter. She was stronger than most normal people, even most beast but that did not mean she couldn't be over powered or out numbered. And in these areas there are sometimes people known as dragons sleeping here. Warriors so strong that they left to the edge of the map to be alone or whatever it is they want but can probably even defeat Squall in one strike. '_and no back up, it would just be grand if I met one of those sleeping dragons here, like a cherry on top of a turd cake….its still a piece of crap no matter how you look at it'_

Bars, she would start at the bars. Bartenders usually knew what was going on better than anyone else and could always use an extra tip to help jog their memory. She began walking.

(Sefier's dump of a house)

He went to wash his face, but once he saw what he guessed was his reflection he didn't bother. Two days had passed and he was finally able to move again. His once strong face was covered by 80% hair, tangled and matted from lack of care. A shaggy beard, hid his jaw, though his form was still very strong, he no longer held himself with pride, no one had pride in this town. His shoulders curved inwards and he hunched over just a little too much now. It still made his body sore from standing and carrying himself like this, his natural strong square pose seemed too innate, but that was just asking for attention.

Well it was almost noon, so he may as well start drinking from now, but something felt different today. The wind seemed to have changed and bought something cold with it, yet it was neither snowing or raining. He grabbed Hyperion for safety only to feel it shiver in his hand as if it also felt a change in the wind.

'_definitely time to start drinking when my sword is acting out what I'm feeling….or maybe a sign to drink less?'_ he burst out laughing at that thought and began walking to his usual bar looking skywards as the dark clouds rolled in. He wore only baggy black pants, an old vest that used to be orange but was now brown due to grease, dirt and lack of washing, and a black cloak to cover his gunblade. He needed his weapon with him at all time, but never could just walk around showing it off, once again too much attention would have some small time newbie ratting him out to the closest authority figure and if they came for him then everyone in town would try to sell him out or kill him just to remain off the grid.

(Dump of a bar)

Quistis walked into the bar, the low lighting, creaky floors and odd smell all reminded her of why no one in their sane mind would come to this region, and yet here she was.

She could feel all the eyes turn onto her in the bar, yet no one moved their head. '_they're good, probably some of the best thieves are here'_ she put her hand on her whip to be safe, but then regretted it as two men then stood up as if to accept her challenge. It seemed more filled than she expected, looked like about 40 people were there, most were wearing some type of matching insignia '_sideway street gang maybe´ _she pondered

"I'm just here for a drink fellas" she said and walked to the bar and sat down. She could feel some of the people relax, but even more seemed to be on edge now. A tall grease ball of a man with a beer gut the size of a keg sat next to her. She wanted to pull her jacket closer to limit his view of her body but refused to give into whatever sick game he wanted to play

"never seen you around here before lil lady" the brute slurred, not from being drunk but from having a deformed jaw, it looked as if someone broke it in many different places. "come here for business or *snort* pleasure maybe" he said the last part with a smack of his lips as if he was the model for the Statue of David. He scratched his over filled stomach with his hand, and then she noticed he was wearing studded gloves. The sight of them made her flinch internally but she remained calm on the outside

"Just looking for someone, tall blonde guy, lots of hair" she casually replied as the barkeep finally stopped staring at her and passed a drink.

The man let out of laugh, or what she could only assume was supposed to be one.

"Sorry my luv, but there aren't many of them left. You see someone matching that exact description tried to ruin my beautiful face and since then I've been killing all blondes that I meet" he help his jaw to show the damage though she doubted that his face was made that much worse "and see, you have blonde hair, so if this other blonde is a friend of yours I think you're going to be in trouble"

'_amateur, never say you're going to attack before you actually do, or can at least'_ she took a long drag of her drink and felt it warm up her body, then spun out of the chair and punched him square in the jaw only to hear it snap.

Normally this is where she stops and warns everyone else not to make the same mistake, but when she turned to the room they were all charging at her, all except maybe the 5 people who didn't have the insignia on them '_not good'_ she grabbed her whip and began taking them down one by one.

The tight quarters of the bar forced most of them to funnel in at her greatly reducing the ratio. That was until one of them got a lucky grab on her collar and threw her through the window. Then they all ran out onto the street, there was still about 25 of them left they had enough space to make it a 25 to one ratio this time. Suddenly 12 knives were coming at her from every direction and with a flick of the wrist she deflected all but one, and it hit her right in the side. A minor flesh wound at best but soon her body was heating up and pain was spreading everywhere '_poison'_

She fell to her knee expecting to be killed, but they all just huddled around her. With a dark smile on their faces. She wasn't sure what they could be planning until she realized that she had not seen another woman the whole day she was there. In the last two towns before reaching here seemed to have less and less women and children and more just old men. Horror came across her face as she was about to speak but cut off by one of the men that rose when she first walked into the bar.

"It looks like out little princess has figured it out, once we bind her arms she'd be ready to go"

A single tear fell from her eye as she hoped she would die before she woke up, and then gave into the blackness around her and passed out.


	4. The meeting, Big news, new man

A/N well that was dark, at least they're finally in the same city, be happy for small things.

(street)

Seifer did not like the amount of noise up head. Noise always meant trouble, he put his hand on Hyperion as he recognized the insignia of the gang ahead, he's pretty sure he saw it over a year ago when the broke the leader's face. It was a reckless action back then, but he tricked them to leave town for a while thinking they were chasing him further north. He has gotten stronger since then, so he was even less concerned about them and was tempted to head back home and drink another day until something they said got his interest.

"Tie her hands, bind them tight"

'_her?'_ no woman has been here since he arrived a year ago, infact he was starting to forget what they looked like. And burly men just didn't cut it for him. Before he could decide what to do he unleashed his gunblade and cut the nearest man in half.

A blood filled scream erupted from the dying man's throat as the gang turned to face their new visitor

A few of the members recognized him and took a step back. "The dragon…we found the sleeping dragon" one said with a shaky voice, most likely out of fear from some story he heard Seifer guessed.

"That's no dragon lad, its just a mad wolf, one who does not respect the town we've been so nicely taking care of, he just wants to eat it all up, isn't that right you greedy wolf bastard?" the voice came from a man with a long curved knife in his hand. Blood was dripping from the knife, and it had an odd sheen on it, Seifer figured it was probably poison since the dirtier the trick, they more likely it was going to be used here.

'_who is dumb or desperate enough to come here'_ he bitterly thought as he glanced to the body on the floor, she hasn't been touched yet by the gang, but her hair was covering her face and she was face down in the mud, he could see a pair of glasses near her body but couldn't see a weapon anywhere. Yet there were a few men on the ground near by.

A young man rushed at him with a whip in his hand, but was so clumsy with the use of it that he almost hit one of his own gang members, clearly he was not used to the weapon, and whips of that quality weren't common. And it was easy to tell a good quality weapon, since most people here didn't have one. Seifer chuckled at the sight knowing that never in the history of SeeD has anyone done that after 3 weeks of basic training. He wanted a drink, but now these feeble men needed to learn a lesson, but if any lived they would only seek revenge now.

"You all have to die now, so sorry" Seifer said in a deep voice as he stretched his back and squared his shoulders, '_I can't remember when last I felt this good'_ a dark grin formed under his thick beard. '_the streets will be red for a few days, but at least that's not different than any other day here'_

Not a single man from that gang was left alive. Within a few short minutes Seifer drunken training was paying off. He was stronger than he ever was before, the constant risk of death made him push his body harder and without the alcohol in his system, making him off balance, he was faster than even a gun. Some strikes killed as many as three of four people. After 5 minutes there was no one left to kill.

The barkeep and regulars seemed to have run off when the fighting started because he did not see any sign of them in the bar, the only other person left alive was the woman. He felt great. He got to be a knight in shinning armor again, he got to be a soldier in a battle, he was free to let the bloodlust buried so deep within him out. He could have let them all live in hand to hand combat and just taken over the gang and force them to submit to him, but he wanted to kill. To feel the rush of power. The dominance. "wolf huh….well I guess you're just very bad prey" he laughed at his own strength and felt pride in his being, that was until he realized that he would now attract attention if he stayed too much longer and once again must decide what to do with the woman and go back to being a lonely drunk.

He stood over her body, the blade of Hyperion an inch away from her neck. There was something familiar about her, and he did not like that idea. He left everything behind a long time ago, he did not want his past to start catching up with him any time soon. But he never saw anyone dressed like this before.

"oh shit" he exclaimed as he put the pieces together, female fighter, brand new whip in sight, glasses and blond hair, he looked around and saw travel bag, with a nudge from his boot he rolled the body over, still keeping his blade near the woman's throat as he tried to get a better look at her face. "shit"

(Piece of crap place that Seifer lives in [no really, its really really bad, so bad that rats wont even live there] Quistis POV for this part)

Quistis woke up feeling groggy and confused until the muffled memories came back to her "bind her hands…..dragon, sleeping dragon…..greedy wolf" they weren't clear but she remembered the gang attack, she tried to flex her hands, but they were bound. She began to cry, she could not stop, she tried to sit up but the pain in her side proved to be too much so she rolled to the side and cried that much more.

She cried until she heard a cough from behind her, she sat up quickly despite the pain in her side demanding that she lay still. She looked around the room, it was a large soon, she was on the floor, there didn't seem to be much, a punching bag, a few weights, two side rooms and a large door. The large door had enough bolts on it to keep out an army so she suspected that was the door to the outside. Oddly only half of the bolts were done.

Her examination bought her eyes to the source of the cough. A large man, square shoulders with a military air around him was leaning against the wall, he was wearing a cloak so she couldn't make out his features but since they were alone it meant that either he saved her or he had first dibs on her.

"who are you?" she demanded, though this only got her a chuckle from the shadowy figure

"In a fair fight I'd kill you, release me and I would not seek you death" she said, her blue eyes cutting into where she suspected his were, he was tall, and she was on the ground but she was used to being smaller than the beast she fought for practice, so size did not matter to her.

The figure let out another chuckle as it kicked off from the wall and grabbed her throat '_damn, he's fast, I could barely follow his movements´_ she thought as she realized the grip was firm, yet not closing off any of her air ways.

"what brings you here?" the figure asked in a deep voice, filled with malice and hate

"I'm looking for someone" she said flatly, no need to give away too much since she still was not sure if this was her savior or captor. But the grip began to tighten

"who?" it was barely above a whisper but had such a deep sense of dread in it.

"A friend of….a friend of mine, he is supposed to be here, once I find him I am to leave" she said hoping that this person was more simple minded and would get confused by the odd sentence, if she could just bite his hand her legs should be enough to kick him in the head and subdue him.

"you're just going to visit him and leave him?" the shadow released her neck and pulled back "tell me who it is and maybe I'll help, even spare you life if you ask nicely" there was less malice, but even more hate but it was clear that whoever was in front of her was not going to kill her just yet. So she can relax until they change their mind.

"a friend and yes, I don't really care if they come with me or not, I'm just to give them a video chip and then I can leave"

"that's an odd mission for a SeeD to have"

"How do you know I am a SeeD?" Quistis knew she did not carry any identification around with her from this trip incase she was captured like this there would be no way to demand a ransom, and while she hinted to being on a mission, she never actually said it.

"who else would come here with such skill? No government would send a special ops here, right?" the person seemed a little unsure if what they were saying was true or not but it only increase her desire to see their face.

"Please take a look at the video chip, its in my bag" she asked as sweetly as she could knowing that it was DNA activated, so as Seifer touched it, it would begin its message. '_what luck, I find him very quickly, but as his prisoner'_ SeeD did not have many missions in this area since not many people had money here so it was rare for them to be easily spotted.

The large figure began digging through the bag until they finally found a small cube which began to glow in their hands. Edea then appeared above the cube, her back was to Quistis but the voice filled the room.

"Hello Seifer …It's been a while.

When we last met you promised to protect me, and you gave yourself over to the witch to do so, I thank you.

I know you were hurt to fight against your friends. You did not understand why they would fight us.

You thought you were helping me but we were both being fooled.

Seifer, I need you to come home, I am getting sick and I want to tell you that I forgive you, all of my children would forgive you as well in time.

You are a good boy, you always wanted to be brave and you were.

Know that I lo-" the video chip was cut in half by Hyperion before she could finish her sentence.

Distorted light same out of the broken cube and blue eyes met cyan for the first time in over two years.

"Seifer …" Quistis couldn't finish her sentence before she felt his fist hitting her abdomen. The pain made her pass out.

_She dreamt of a flash back, a forgotten memory._

"Squall? Want to play with me?" the young blonde asked innocently to the already brooding boy.

"No" was the simple reply and he began to walk away.

"Why do you always have to be an ass to everyone?" a new blonde appared, even at a young age Sefeir did not care about his language, especially when dealing with Squall, there was something within the other boy that Seifer hated.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Quistis jumped to Squalls defence as Squall scoffed and walked off, Quistis stuck out her tongue at Seifer and ran after him. She could barely hear the other blonde yell out "but what did you want to play?"

(night time, still Seifer's dump)

Quistis woke up slowly. What type of dream was that? …. Was she being defended by Seifer when they were younger but just never noticed?

The pain in her side was gone, there was a bruise now from where she was punched, and her hands were still bound, but they looked as if the binding was loosened just enough to not cut off blood flow. There was a patch on her side where the wound was, and it looked as if it was her medical supplies that were used to create it.

Seifer was on the floor as well about 20 feet away, both the gunblade and her whip were near him though she couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not.

He was still wild and uncontrollable it seemed. Prone to violent outbreaks. But as she studied the man a little closer it looked more like a very damaged shell of the proud enemy she used to fight with. The wild hair did not suit him, and while she was sure he did had a lot of muscle, you could not tell from the baggy clothing he was wearing.

From his steady breathing it would seem that he was sleeping, but as she moved to get a closer look at him, the floor board creaked and he sprang to his feet, a wild look in his eyes, with his sword in his hand. His stance was aggressive. He was facing her, yet not looking at her. Looking over her shoulder at some demon only he could see.

'_what has the world done to you? I know you did some bad things, but you never looked so feral'_ she looked at him and saw a wounded animal, one driving to its limit, there was something he was running from. She could see that now, but wasn't sure what it was, but when their eyes met, his were empty, they seemed like barren lands filled with hate, but not even hate was in those lands. They were empty.

Seifer looked into Quistis' eyes as well, and say the fear of him in them, but also a mild acceptance of her fate. That she may or may not die at any moment. It was unlike her to reside herself to death so easily, but he no longer knew her and nor did he want to.

"Your mission is complete now?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Yes… I did not know Edea was sick. " Quistis looked down at her lap, she did not know why she never heard of this before, or why Seifer would be the first to be told. It did not make sense.

"Go back to Garden" Seifer said and began to carefully make his way to her, though he made no sound when he moved.

"Will you come back with me?" Quistis did not know why she suddenly cared, maybe it was the odd dream she just had or maybe it was the thought of Edea's unknown sickness. But she wanted him to come.

"It is no longer my home, I can't" he kneeled down next to her and pulled out a dull knife, yet smoothly cut her bindings off. As their hands touched slightly she released an involuntary shiver '_he has gotten a lot stronger….but none his actions seem to have a purpose other than to run. If he fought for something that he was passionate about….none of could probably stop him now'_ the thought sent another shiver down her spine. Seifer realized how close he was next to Quistis and knew he probably stank, and she still had reason to fear him.

He pulled away.

There was something different about her, but he could not tell what it was. Nor was it his place to care anymore.

A/N well they finally met, it did take a little longer than expected but now to make it interesting of why they can't just part ways as of yet. What is wrong with Edea? Also why don't you write a review to give me an ego boost that I'm awesome?


End file.
